Shad's Love
by TheBaileyMonster
Summary: Shad joined the resistance to take his father's place. What he didn't expect was to fall in love. Follow Shad as he goes to the  Snow Peak with Ashei, Auru, and a new member: Sera, a Zora girl. post TP Shad/Ashei Shad/OC
1. The invitation

**Hey guys, this is my first Twilight Princess fanfic! I'll be adding to it more later, but review it if you want to see more! **

* * *

><p>It started when I was young. I joined the resistance when I was 18, just like my father had. Auru, Rusl and Telma were all part of the original resistance, along with My father, Leo and Ashei's father, Scout. Ashei was younger like me. When her father became ill she took his place in the resistance. When I first met her I felt drawn to her. She was so beautiful, her icy blue eyes and black hair glowed. We had a connection, being the two youngest members. I think I knew then, even as a teenager, that I loved her.<p>

It was when the resistance began meeting frequently that I met Sera, a Zora girl who had dreamt of Castletown. Her real name was Seraphina, but anyone who called her by her full name was bound to get yelled at by her. She had shiny turquoise skin with green speckles and purple hair. Her skin resembled the waters of Zora's River. Like the average Zora, she could breathe above water; but only for days at a time. She was constantly making trips to Lake Hylia. Telma took a liking to her immediately. She reminded Telma of Ralis, the Zora prince. I admit I took a liking to her too.

"Shad?" a voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Er- yes?" I responded awkwardly. It was Ashei.

"I'm making a trip to the Snowpeak with Auru in a few days. Would you like to join us? I could use the extra help."

I straightened out my crooked glasses.

"I'd love to."

"great. Catch you later, yeah?"

"of course." I watched her leave Telma's bar for the night.

It was just Telma, Auru, and I now, and Auru was asleep in his chair. I probably would have been slightly jealous of the fact that Ashei invited Auru to come also, but I knew Auru was in love with a gerudo girl. That was why he had such an interest in the Gerudo Desert.

Ashei made trips up to the snowpeak whenever things in castletown had settled down enough for her to get away. Like me, she wanted to finish her father's research, only hers was buried in the freezing ice of the Snowpeak.

"You alright over there, hun?"

I looked over to Telma, who was staring at me curiously from behind her bar. Her white cat, Louise, was also anxiously watched me from her perch on the counter.

"Splendid. I'm just a bit sleepy. I think I'll retire for the night. See you tomorrow Telma."

"As always, hun." Telma nodded my way then walked over to wake Auru up.


	2. The Zora's entrance

**This is Chapter 2 guys! I tried to make it a little longer. I hope you guys like it! leave me feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>It was early morning of the day we were heading to the Snowpeak. I frowned as I dug through my wardrobe for a heavy coat. I rarely needed one with the lovely Castletown weather. I had to have one somewhere though, I recalled wearing it when drafts of cold air came in from Zora's Domain back when it was frozen.<p>

"Where is that bloody coat?" I muttered to myself. My room was an utter mess by now.

"Looking for something?" a sing-songy voice asked.

"Sera? How in the blazes did you get in here?"

The Zora girl smiled. I could feel my heartbeat racing.

"You should really lock your door, you know."

"Is that my coat?" I asked her, noticing the brown coat in her hand.

She laughed. "Sorry for borrowing it. I had to make a quick stop to Zora's Domain. It's getting rather cold up there this time of year."

I sighed. She handed me the coat and I quickly stuffed it into my rucksack.

"Where are you going that you need that?" she asked. The curiosity in her voice was evident.

Would Ashei be jealous if I told Sera? She wouldn't be upset if I told Sera...would she...? Ashei didn't strike me as the jealous type, and I did want Sera to come... but what if she did have feelings for me? I knew that I had feelings for Ashei...would Sera get in the way? I knew that she had a thing for me, but I wasn't sure if I liked her the same way! I was so utterly confused.

"Well?" she pressed, waking me up from my thoughts.

"I'm...uh...

"You're going to the Snowpeak, aren't you?" She jabbed her finger at me. I couldn't deny it. Sera was smarter then we gave her credit for.

Without waiting for my response she dashed out of the room.

"Sera?"

She had left. I grabbed my rucksack and raced after her.

I caught a glimpse of blue dashing towards Telma's bar through the crowded streets of Castletown. I shoved people out of my way, running after her. A goron man yelled at me as I accidentally tripped over a barrel in front of his shop, spilling hot springwater everywhere. I made it to Telma's Bar just in time. There was no sign of Sera anywhere. I walked in and I realized I was too late. Sera was jumping around our table cheering. I must've looked like such a mess when I came in because Telma gave me a funny look.

"What happened to you?"

"nothing," I muttered.

"You sure, Hun? You're soaking wet." She handed me a towel from behind the bar.

I nodded, gratefully taking the towel.

Sera was beaming, telling Auru about how happy she was to be going. Ashei had decided to let her come after all. Sera hardly ever came with us when we left Castletown. She was always caught up with Lake Hylia, and was far too energetic to be patient. I wasn't too sure if this adventure was ideal for her.

"Look who arrived, yeah?" Ashei walked over to me.

She looked simply perfect in her furry white shawl. She was definitely prepared for the snowy trek ahead of us. Her warm features melted away all of the uncertainty I had earlier.

"You alright?" She asked me, acknowledging the towel.

"I am now."

She grinned. "Shall we get going then?"


	3. The frozen lake

**I worked hard on this chapter! Its a little longer! The real fun begins next chapter, though. review! it keep me going! never the less, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sera danced around our small group as we reached the Snowpeak. She had borrowed one of Ashei's fur coats. I wished Rusl had joined us, but ever since his son was returned to Ordon he visited us less frequently.<p>

"I've got a new lead on the snow monster. Hear this, Link told me that there's a _mansion _at the top of the Snowpeak, and that the snowman lives there with his _wife_. Isn't that ridiculous?" Ashei asked.

"Maybe a bit," I laughed.

"I had to look for myself though. Who knows, maybe Link was telling the truth. He's never steered me wrong before."

"Or maybe he's crazy. How do we even know that there is a snow monster?" Sera asked.

"There's way too much evidence to say that the snow monster doesn't exist," Ashei responded sternly. I knew that Ashei had spent most of her life studying the Snowpeak and if anyone suggested that she was wrong about it then she acted defensive.

Sera shrugged, not entirely convinced.

"So where do we start?" Auru asked, pulling out a map Ashei drew of the Snowpeak.

"There," She said pointing to a spot below the small cliff we were standing on. Cracked ice made small floating islands in the icy water of a lake.

"Down there?" I asked. I was terribly afraid of heights. I gulped nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your way," Ashei replied reassuringly, patting my on the back.

I took a deep breath and hoisted my rucksack onto my shoulder. "Alright."

"Let's move, yeah?"

Ashei went down first, then Auru, then Sera, and lastly me. I let myself be guided down then I prepared for the tricky part: crossing this lake. There was no way around it, and it was certainly too cold to swim through it, that only left one option. We were going to have to jump across the ice. I hit the snow at the bottom of the cliff and waited for further instructions.

"Alright, so listen closely, we are going to have to hop across these platforms of ice to get to the other side. Do not fall into the water and be careful, yeah?"

We all nodded. Ashei demonstrated first. She leapt onto a large chunk of ice. It swayed in the water but then stopped as she caught her balance. I went next this time, jumping onto the ice mass next to hers. I heard Auru and Sera follow and then we were off. Ashei would jump to the next platform and I would follow closely behind her, desperately trying to keep my balance on the ice blocks. With each step they wobbled, creating frightening images of myself falling into the water. I reached the end of the lake thankfully stepping onto land. Nothing had ever felt so relieving. We had reached the bottom of the first mountain. I looked ahead but all I could see was white. A blizzard of snow blinded my vision. At least Ashei knew where we were going.

"This is where the fun begins," I heard her mutter to herself.

She pulled out her map and looked into the snow.

"That way," she directed, pointing forward.

Without a word, we followed her as she made her way up the winding path of the mountain. We were almost to the top when a snowy beast emerged from the snow. It was a furry white wolf. Its red eyes glowed at me dangerously.

"Ashei, what's that?" Sera asked nervously. Ashei looked almost as surprised as the rest of us.

"I-I don't know." Auru took a step forward, drawing his sword cautiously. The wolf watched him. Then it jumped. It leapt at Auru, who managed to jump to the side just in time. Then it was gone. The wolf had disappeared. Auru stood up, replacing his sword in its sheath after glancing around and seeing no sign of the wolf.

I spoke up. "Should we...?"

"No," Ashei responded sternly, "We move forward. Just be on your toes, yeah?"

Once again we all nodded. We began our trek up the mountain again.

"Another thing to be cautious of… This just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Sera muttered sarcastically.

I sighed. I knew she was right. I was starting to wonder whether coming on this adventure was worth it or not. The farther we progressed, the more dangerous things began to look; and all for what? A hunch Ashei had? I was having doubts.

"Guys," Ashei said, turning to smile at us, "We're here."


	4. Lost

**Sorry for the wait guys! I hope you like this chapter! i realize that so far, not much has happened but don't worry the moment you've all been waiting for is in the next chapter! The next one might be a week or so because I'm going to make it extra-long! It should be the best chapter yet! Stay Tuned! Also, leave me feedback! It's what keeps me going!**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what she meant by 'here'. There was still a path ahead leading to the second mountain. If anything, the snow looked thicker ahead. I studied it more carefully. It was <em>really<em> deep.

"Ashei…?"

She was looking over her map with Auru. Sera was hanging from a snowy tree.

Ashei looked up, "what is it?"

"How exactly are we going to get through this snow?"

"I figured we'd walk."

"I don't think that's possible."

She handed the map to Auru and walked over to investigate. She frowned.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Sera called, "Why don't we _slide _down?" We all turned to face her.

"What?" asked Ashei.

Sera dropped down from her branch and gave the tree trunk a hard kick. An ice chunk fell from the tree. She picked it up and showed us. "See?"

Ashei shook her head. "I'm not following."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

"Demonstrate what?"

"Just watch me," Sera said with a wink.

She set down the ice block and stood on it. She gave it a push and raced down the path, sliding over the top of the snow.

"Well I'll be damned. She actually did it," Auru said in disbelief.

Ashei shook her head. "Brilliant."

Why didn't I think of that?

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Let's go." Auru sled down the hill after Sera.

Ashei shrugged and grabbed an ice chunk for me and then grabbed one of her own. As soon as she handed it over to me she took off after Auru. That just left me. I took a deep breath. then I kicked off and shot down the hill. To Ashei, who had been scaling parts of the Snowpeak her entire life, this came as a breeze and she easily steered herself down the side of the hill. I, sadly, had little to no practice maneuvering through snow which was causing problems for me. I stumbled through the snow, struggling to keep my balance and falling behind. Ashei slowed down to help me.

"Are you doing alright, Shad?" Even though I was crashing down the side of a mountain covered in snow in the middle of nowhere it still made my heart flutter to hear her say my name.

"Yeah, I'm just fine-" I was cut off as I hit a pole of a bridge face first and was thrown off my sled. She turned around and stopped her sled next to mine.

"You call that fine?" She questioned. She extended her hand and helped me up.

"No," I sighed. We were really far behind the others now. The blizzard was getting worse.

"Let me help you. Stand like this," she demonstrated. "Then balance like this…and kick off." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. I was straining to keep my balance. We'd hardly made it past the bridge when I feel again, only this time I pulled Ashei down with me. She was laughing hysterically.

"I'm hopeless," I muttered.

"No, you're not," She laughed, "You just need to get used to it."

I looked behind her and I realized something was coming towards us. It was a huge mass of white. I suddenly had a creepy feeling that it was a pack of those wolf things.

"Ashei…?"

"What is it?" She was still trying to fight a smile.

"W-What is _that_?"

She turned around to face the thing speeding towards us. Her eyes grew wide and she looked frightened.

"I don't know!"

"Look out!" I yelled, pulling her out of the way. The mass flew past us. It was too fast for me to get a good look at it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close a close one."

"Don't hold your breath, it's coming back!"

"What? That's ridiculous…." I looked in the direction the thing went to see that it was coming back our way.

"Run!" Ashei yelled.

"But the snow is too thick!"

Ashei bit her lip. She ran to her ice chunk. "Hop on, Shad!"

She didn't need to ask me twice. I jumped on the back and she pushed off. We sailed off of a ledge. Ashei dodged snowy fir trees as we sped down another hill.

"I thought you were supposed to know all about these creatures?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I've never been this far into the Snowpeak before!"

The thing was getting closer, though. Although we could've died at that very moment, I was still getting chills from holding on to Ashei's armored shoulders as she steered us away from danger.

The white mass was incredibly close. "Ashei, it's on our tail!"

Then it slammed into us. Ashei screamed. We were thrown into the thick snow. The thing stopped dead in its tracks. Then it ran towards us.


End file.
